The Lion, the Witch, and the Wizards
by trulylovedj316
Summary: After a mishap with a time turner, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley find themselves transported to the world of the four Pevensie children. It starts out in Harry Potter world, but goes to the Pevensie world. Read it please
1. Upsetting Happenings

The Lion, the Witch, and the Wizards

**DISCLAIMER: most of this story is going to be from the books. The crossover idea IS NOT mine, although I did come up with the Harry Potter/Narnia idea. If someone else has already published a Harry Potter/Narina fanfic, I apologize and insist that I was not taking your idea. There are far too many fanfics for me to read them all, so I have no clue whether or not someone has already published one. If you have, please let me know - I would love to read it!**

Okay so this is my first fanfic ever. This first chapter may be a little boring, but I will try to make the rest more interesting. Our story begins in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix right after the Astronomy O.W.L., where McGonagall is hit by four "Stunners" in the chest...

* * *

_**Upsetting Happenings**_

Harry had been seeing a lion all day, in the most unexpected places. First he had seen it on the back of his parchment for his theoretical astronomy O.W.L., and then in his mashed potatoes at lunch. He had even thought that he had glimpsed a lion walking - strolling, even - through the mists in his crystal ball during his Divination O.W.L. He hadn't told Professor Marchbanks about it though, having thought it to be a figment of his imagination; the figure hadn't been there a second later when he did a double-take. He might have continued believing that if he hadn't seen a lion-like constellation. He knew it wasn't Leo though, as he had already added that to his star chart in a different part.

"Harry? Harry? HARRY!" Ron's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Are you all right, mate?"

Harry nodded slowly. It was funny what a person could think of when in shock. He looked around at his friends in the common room. Ginny was curled up in an armchair, staring into the fireplace. She looked much as she had when Mr. Weasley went to St. Mungo's for the snakebite… what was he thinking about _that_ for? Hermione had her nose buried in her transfiguration book. That in itself was a surprise; Hermione would normally be studying for the next O.W.L., History of Magic. It seemed that she was trying to honor Professor McGonagall. Ron, however, was frowning concernedly at him. "Are you sure? You had this funny look on your face," his best friend continued.

"I'm all right. I was just… thinking," Harry answered.

"Yeah, me too. I think we should feed the hag to a box of starving Blast-Ended Skrewts. It _might_ suffice."

Ron's remark resulted in a chuckle from Harry, Hermione rolling her eyes from behind her book, and a strangled noise coming from Ginny that Harry realized was laughter, though a sorry imitation of what Ginny was usually capable of. "No, that isn't what I was thinking about, Ron." Hermione frowned at this, her attention pulled away from her book. "Although that is a good idea. No. I was thinking about something completely unrelated." He told them about the lion, finishing with, "I know it sounds crazy - I was probably just imagining it."

"I don't think you were, Harry," Hermione said in a small voice. "I saw a lion everywhere, too. I have already checked my old divination book - it didn't say anything about a lion except for, 'an unpredictable omen. Varies from time to time. Is considered a symbol of strength and rulers.'" At Ron's gaping mouth and puzzled expression, she continued, "In other words, it means nothing where the future is concerned."

"I wonder how McGonagall is," Ginny whispered. "It can't be good…"

"You heard Alicia, Ginny. Madam Pomfrey is a very talented witch." Hermione's troubled expression belied her soothing words.

"You know what, let's go down to her office," Ron suggested. The other three looked at him incredulously. He shrugged. "It might make us feel better."

"Ron," Ginny began in a scathing voice. "What an excellent idea. We'll go down, sneak past Umbridge, and then break into Professor McGonagall's office. You know, you always were well known for your bright ideas. Oh, did I mention it is well past midnight, and no students are allowed out of bed right now, not even _prefects_?"

"Harry does have an Invisibility Cloak, you know," Ron said half-heartedly. "I just thought it might make us feel better, give us something to do, you know?"

Ginny snorted. "The Cloak won't cover all four of us, genius."

Hermione, who seemed to have perked up at Ron's idea, interjected here, "I could do a Disillusionment Charm. I learned how from Tonks. That way, we could all have a Charm on us, and we could still go under the Cloak as an added precaution."

"Fine," Ginny said.

Hermione, apparently happy to have something to do, took charge. "Okay, Harry and Ron, go up to the boy's dormitories, get the Cloak, and wear it down to the portrait hole. Ginny and I will go upstairs like we're going to bed. I'll Disillusion us upstairs, then come down and meet you at the portrait hole. Stay hidden. When no one is looking, we'll leave. I'll see you back down here in a minute."

* * *

This is right out of book 5 - pg 724 to be exact.

Okay so this chapter was pretty much all J.K. Rowling's ideas.

Please review this and tell me what you think. I am going to begin the next chapter right away.


	2. Time Turned

The Lion, the Witch, and the Wizards

This part follows the Narnia movie more... I hope you like it!

* * *

_**Time Turned**_

When they reached McGonagall's office, the door handle looked like the head of a lion. "Creepy," Ginny whispered.

Inside, the room appeared normal, as though it didn't know that its occupant was wounded (fatally? - Harry didn't want to think about that). Only a breath of air moved the papers on her desk. Nothing else stirred. Until -

"Ouch, Ron! That was my foot!" Hermione indignantly whispered. Harry and Ginny grinned at each other. In his haste to move away from Hermione, however, Ron tripped and grabbed the curtains that were hanging across the window. With a great ripping noise that Harry was sure would wake up the entire castle, the curtains were rent in two. Ron made his way back over to where everyone else was standing, while Hermione swiftly whipped out her wand to repair the damage, but Harry stopped her. "Wait," he said. "What is that?" He pointed to something glittering that was hanging off the curtain rod. They walked over to the window carefully, but even Ron, who was the tallest, could not reach it.

They wandered back to McGonagall's desk, when Ron had an idea. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at the mysterious object, and said, "Accio!" The object came flying at the four of them, dangling on a chain. It was a time turner. It spun sideways, then the chain wrapped around all four of their necks.

In a moment, Harry felt a jerk behind his navel that was familiar from his experiences with portkeys. Within seconds, they were standing in the middle of a busy train station.

"Ron, what have you done?" Hermione was looking thunderous as she rounded on Ron. "This isn't Hogwarts!"

"You don't say?" He shot back.

Before Hermione could retort, Harry stepped between them. "Look, there is obviously something going on here that is a little different. Does everybody have their wands?" When they all nodded, he continued. "Good. Hermione, you're the mastermind, figure out where we are." She nodded meekly and walked away. He felt sorry for being short with her, but although Ron had started the whole problem, it evidently wasn't his fault that the time turner was being strange. And, she probably was the best one for this job. Taking stock off their surroundings, he noticed that his clothes had been changed.

Hermione returned, looking slightly faint. "Did anybody notice which way the time turner turned?"

Harry nodded. "Sideways. Why?"

"Well, if you remember, when turned upright, time turners send you in the past by hours. But, when turned sideways, they send you back by years. It is the year 1941, and all these children-" she waved her hand around, "are going into the countryside to avoid the air raids from World War II. Which means that until we figure out what the heck is going on, we need to blend in."

Harry winced. He had expected something bad, but not this. "Okay, Hermione. You might need to be in charge of that."

She nodded, smiling wryly. "Why is that not a surprise?" She walked up behind a woman who was saying a tearful goodbye to her four children. The youngest girl, who looked to be about eight years old, wasn't paying much attention to her tickets in her hand. At a whispered, "Accio," they were in Hermione's hands. She quickly duplicated them and handed the new tickets to Ginny. Stowing her wand in her bag, Hermione walked up to the woman. "Ma'am, I think you dropped these," she said, wearing her sweetest smile.

"Oh thank you, dear," the woman said. Where are your parents?"

Hermione faked a sniff. "They couldn't come. My brothers and sister and I had to come on our own."

"Oh you poor dear! Well, best be off! Don't want to miss the train, right kids?" With a last smile, she ushered off her four children.

"Quick, follow her!" Hermione whispered. "I'll take care of everybody else; let me go in front."

A well-placed Confundus Charm took care of the ticket collector, and they were on the train.

* * *

Remember, I like reviews...

please give me your suggestions


	3. Two Girls and a Wardrobe

I am sorry that it took so long for me to update but I have been out of town for a week and couldn't use a computer.

Okay I know that last one followed the Narnia movie but now it should pretty much be following the book from here…

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Two Girls and a Wardrobe**_

They found out that the four children's names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie. The four from Hogwarts had ridden with them on the train, and then ridden with the housekeeper, Mrs. Macready, the ten miles to the old Professor's house. Harry's first impression of the stern housekeeper was that she was not a person to cross - the same impression he had had of McGonagall. In fact, Mrs. Macready reminded him of McGonagall very much.

Although it was quite obvious that Lucy was afraid of the old professor and Edmund thought he looked funny, Harry was put at ease when he saw the old man. He could tell that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were, too - their expressions were so obviously relieved. Because the old professor reminded them of someone as well, somebody wiser than McGonagall and much more powerful, somebody who even proud Minerva McGonagall obeyed without question, someone who Harry trusted very much. That someone was, of course, Professor Albus Dumbledore, who, if Hermione had the date correct, hadn't even battled the evil wizard Grindelwald yet.

* * *

After they had gone to bed for the night, Peter and Edmund went into Susan and Lucy's room and they talked their situation over (the four from Hogwarts were in different rooms down the hallway).

"We certainly have fallen on our feet," Peter said. "This is perfect! The old chap will let us do anything for sure."

"I think he's an old dear," Susan said.

"I wish you wouldn't try to talk like Mother, Susan! It's so annoying!" Edmund rolled his eyes at his sister. She was only thirteen after all - a mere two years older than him.

"Oh stop it, you two! There are more important things to talk about than bicker!" Lucy was normally an easygoing person, but even she had her limits; this big house was beginning to frighten her.

"Yeah? Like What?" Edmund shot back.

"I don't know, like these four other children. They seem kind of strange to me. What do you think, Peter?"

Peter bit his lip. "I don't know, Lu. I think they're all right, but they seemed to just appear out of thin air at the train station. And that girl, what's-her-name… Hermione, she asked me the date. Then she asked me the year! I mean, how many people don't know the year?"

Susan nodded. "And then she handed us Lucy's tickets, but I remember that Lucy was holding on to them tightly and I told her to check them every few minutes. They didn't give tickets to the collector, and the Macready didn't check their tags at the second train station."

Peter said, "Well, everybody, I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on these people. They seem kind of shifty to me."

"Well, that isn't a very nice thing to say about your new roommates, is it?" The redheaded boy - Ron - drawled as the four strangers strode into the room.

"How did you hear that?" Edmund demanded.

The youngest girl, Ginny grinned mischievously. "When you grow up with brothers like Ron and I did, you learn a lot about pulling pranks. And the first lesson is eavesdropping."

"So - wait!" Lucy was piecing the puzzle together. "You mean you aren't all related?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, just Ron and Ginny. We all went to school together, though."

"Okay," said Peter. "You heard what we said. Now, you might as well tell us what the heck is going on."

Harry shook his head. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you. I can, however, promise that we will not hurt you and that we aren't as dodgy as you think. Whatever we did, we did out of necessity."

"Fine," Peter answered. "But I do think I would believe you."

Harry shook his head again. "I know too many people who have turned against me just because they didn't believe the truth I was telling. I have been punished for telling the truth by someone who didn't want to believe it and refused to do so." Peter noticed that he clenched his right hand into a fist as he spoke. Very faint white lines were visible on the back of his hand.

"Isn't it time you two were in bed?" Susan asked Edmund and Lucy.

"Stop talking like Mother!" Edmund said. "And what are you doing, telling me to go to bed? You go to bed!" Edmund was tired and pretending not to be, which always made him grumpy.

"I would go to bed, but there is someone sitting on it," Susan snidely pointed out. (Edmund was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"I think we all should go to bed," Hermione put in mildly. Someone will hear us talking and then we'll be in for it."

"No one will care," said Peter. "I already said that nobody in this house will mind what we do. Besides, it's not as though anybody could hear us talking; there are about a million passageways and staircases down to the professor's study, and about ten minutes walk to get to the dining room. No one-"

"What's that noise?" Lucy suddenly interrupted. She was beginning to be very creeped out by this huge, mostly empty house.

"Silly, it's an owl." Edmund's voice was dripping scorn.

"You're right, Ed! I think we should go outside and explore in the morning. There will be all sorts of wildlife out there; did you see those mountains?" So they all went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, it was pouring rain. Ginny walked away from the window. She had been looking forward to going outside. However, the rain was so thick that she could hardly see the stream in the garden.

"Of course it _would _be raining!" Edmund whined. She rolled her eyes. That boy was really getting on her nerves; he never stopped complaining and seemed to be rather rude.

_It figures,_ she thought. Ron would pick the most annoying one to be friends with. _Like attracts like, I suppose._ Hermione was talking with Peter, and Harry seemed to be google-eyed for Susan. Ginny snorted to herself. Susan was two years younger than him, and… she couldn't continue that train of thought. If she did, she would resent the poor girl who had done nothing to attract Harry's attention. Peter seemed to like Hermione, which Ginny found amusing. Hermione wasn't as control-freak as Peter seemed to be. However, she wasn't giving Peter enough credit. Wasn't he the oldest? He had to look out for his younger siblings, just as Bill had always looked out for her, at least whenever he was home. She liked Lucy, though. Such a sweet little girl, and so kind and friendly.

She followed Lucy as they explored the house. When they reached a spare room that had a wardrobe in it, the sort of wardrobe with a mirror, she and Lucy stopped. Ginny rolled her eyes when Peter walked out of the room saying that there was nothing in there. She loved the feel of fur coats. She walked over to the wardrobe with Lucy, grabbing her wand from its place in her back pocket so that she could unlock the door if necessary. To the girls' surprise, it opened easily, and a couple moth-balls rolled out. "There is nothing I like better than the smell and feel of fur coats," Lucy said. Ginny murmured her assent. They stepped into the wardrobe. Ginny double-checked to make sure that the door was open, because only idiots shut themselves into wardrobes. She ginned to herself, thinking, _Ron might._ They continued going through the wardrobe - past rows and rows of fur coats. Lucy, who had her hands stretched out to find the back of the wardrobe, muttered, "This is an enormous wardrobe!"

Ginny soon found that she was cold, and was being scratched by tree branches. She was knee-deep in snow, and didn't like it. "Lucy, if I do something do you promise not to tell anybody?"

The girl nodded solemnly. "I promise."

Ginny drew her wand and performed a complicated motion that Hermione had taught her. Presently, a stream of hot air blew from her wand. Lucy gaped. "Yes, this is a wand, and they call me a witch, but not in a bad way," Ginny explained wearily. "It's a long story." She told Lucy what had happened with the time-turner.

Lucy nodded, as though teen girls pulled out wands and told her that they were witches from the future every day. "Look, there's a light up ahead! Let's go see what it is."

So, they walked up to what turned out to be a lamp-post. Ginny whispered, "Finite," and the hot air stopped flowing from her wand. She stowed it in her pocket. They were just wondering what on earth a lamp-post was doing in the middle of nowhere when they heard footsteps. A strange person walked into the lamplight.

He was taller than Lucy, but shorter than Ginny, with goat's legs and horns, a man's naked torso, a pointed beard, and dark curly hair. He was wearing a red wool muffler and carrying an umbrella and several packages wrapped in brown paper. It appeared that he had just been shopping, though Ginny couldn't guess where. She recognized this creature from a book she had found in the Library at Hogwarts about Muggle myths and legends; he was a faun. When he saw the two girls, he started and dropped all his packages.

"Goodness gracious me!" he exclaimed.

* * *

I know it was a little long but I was on a roll... watch out for the next chapter!

Review Please!!

I try to respond to all of my reviewers, so please don't leave an anonymous review unless you have to...


	4. Inside the Wardrobe

Okay, so here's the next chapter... hope you like it!

* * *

_**Inside the Wardrobe**_

"Good evening," Lucy said politely. But Ginny shot her a warning look; she had had enough experience with strange, magical things to know better than to be friends with the first person, or creature, that you met.

The Faun did not reply at first, since he was picking up his packages and brushing off his hair - when he had jumped, he had dumped the snow from his umbrella right on to his head. Ginny snorted. "Good evening," he said. Whether he was ignoring her scorn or really hadn't noticed, Ginny didn't know. Nor did she care. "Not to be inquisitive, but is it accurate to say that you are Daughters of Eve?"

"My name's Lu-" Lucy began, but Ginny cut her off. Really, the child didn't know when to simply shut up!

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My mother's name is Molly." Ginny thought it would be safe to give away her mother's name. After all, Molly _was_ a common name, wasn't it?

"No, no, no. I mean - forgive me - you are what they call, umm, what is it? Gills? Hmm, I don't think that's right…" He proceeded to mutter while Lucy giggled awkwardly. "Yes, that's it!" the Faun exclaimed. "You are, indeed, what they refer to as girls, are you not?"

Lucy finally was quiet. She seemed to be puzzled. Ginny answered again. "I don't know who you mean by 'they,' but of course we're girls. Don't they exist in your country?"

That last remark was meant to be sarcastic, but Ginny was caught off guard when the Faun answered. Eyes wide in honesty and innocence (Ginny could usually tell when someone was lying, having grown up with Fred and George), he replied, "No, of course they don't. Humans come from far and distant lands. You are in fact, Humans?"

"Of course we're humans," Lucy answered, still slightly confused.

"To be sure, to be sure," the Faun muttered. He seemed slightly distracted. "I apologize! I have been very stupid, but I have never seen a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve before - that is to say, humans. How delightful! That is to say-" but then he stopped as though he was going to say something he shouldn't have and only just caught it. Ginny's eyes narrowed. Fred and George had always done it when they were little and were pulling pranks on someone, and she had often done it herself when she was in on the joke. There was something fishy going on here… The Faun was still speaking. "Where have my manners gone? I have not introduced myself. My name is Tumnus."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus," said Lucy. "My name is Lucy, and this is Ginny." She held out her hand to the Faun, who stared at it. "Umm, Mr. Tumnus, you shake it."

"Oh. Interesting. Why?" Tumnus asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't really know…" Lucy answered, bemused.

Ginny sighed. "Because it's always been done that way," she snapped. "Hermione told me that warriors would use their weapon or shield hand - I can never remember which - to shake to show that they trusted whoever they were shaking hands with."

"Oh," Lucy and Tumnus said in unison. The Faun took Lucy's hand awkwardly and performed some odd motion with it. Ginny pointedly ignored them, and didn't offer Tumnus her hand to shake.

"So, Daughters of Eve, how have you come into Narnia?" Tumnus asked.

"What's Narnia?" The girls spoke in unison.

"My beloved home. All that lies between the lamp-post and the great castle of Cair Paravel on the eastern sea. Have you come from the wild woods of the west?"

Lucy told him, "We came through the wardrobe in the spare room."

Ginny had to smile when the Faun began lamenting his poor geography skills. Even funnier was the fact that he thought that Lucy had named countries. Lucy explained that they weren't countries, just "back there," where it was summer.

"All the while, it is winter in Narnia, and has been for so long. Would you two like to come to tea with me?" The girls protested, saying that they should probably be returning home. The Faun insisted. "It's just around the corner, and I can get a _roaring _fire, and toast, and sardines, and cake, and the best tea you have ever tasted, and fresh milk and eggs, and-"

At a nod from Ginny, Lucy interrupted. "Well, it is very kind of you, but we can only stay for a couple of minutes…"

Tumnus's face lit up. "Wonderful! Do follow me! I can only hold the umbrella over one of you, though…" Ginny motioned to Lucy to take his arm. She didn't really mind snow that much.

As they walked through the forest, Ginny heard Tumnus chatting with Lucy. He kept trying to ask about "the far land of Spare Oom where eternal summer reigns around the bright city of War Drobe." Honestly, he'd asked about it at least ten times already…

The tea was quite delicious, and Ginny hadn't dropped over dead yet, or even turned into a canary, like accepting food from Fred or George was likely to do. Mr. Tumnus's cave was very cozy. Ginny really didn't mean to stay long, but the Faun was telling them wonderful tales about the world of Narnia. Finally, though, she realized that it was getting very late, and she stood up and gently shook Lucy awake. "Mr. Tumnus, thank you very much. However, it is getting very late, and we do need to get home."

"No, I am afraid it is too late for that." Tumnus began to sob uncontrollably. Lucy immediately produced her handkerchief and gave it to the Faun, soothing him as best as she could. Ginny set about making another cup of tea for the distressed creature. "I'm such a bad, bad Faun," he finally wailed.

"I don't think you're a bad Faun," Lucy said instantly. "Why, you're the nicest Faun I've ever met!" _Which wasn't saying much,_ Ginny thought.

"Oh, but you wouldn't say that if you knew! Ginny wouldn't say that, and she only has an inkling of what is going on. I don't think there was ever a more terrible Faun in the entire world!"

"What have you done, Mr. Tumnus?" Ginny said gently. "I know that you are very sorry for it, and you won't do it again."

"But you don't understand, Daughters of Eve. I am doing it right now! The White Witch is paying me to kidnap you!"

* * *

_Cue scary music..._

_That was for you movie fans... I also thought it would add a little interest - I think that that info is actually true, but don't quote me!_

Review, review, review, please! Thanks to those of you who have both given me ideas or support and kind words! It really means a lot to me.

I know it is a cliffhanger, but it seemed like a good ending. Watch out for chapter five - it should be coming soon!


	5. An Unexpected Friend

Here's chapter five... enjoy!

_**An Unexpected Friend**_

Ginny almost panicked. She was scared, and she didn't like it. Instead of letting her fear show, she tossed her hair behind her shoulders and crossed her arms. "Slow down," she said shortly. "You have five minutes before I hex you with the Bat Bogey Hex. Back up, and tell me who this White Witch is." She was already upset that he said "Witch" as though it were a bad thing. In her world, all the villains seemed to be wizards: Grindelwald, Voldemort, and so on.

"She is the one who has provided this accursed weather: always winter and never Christmas." Lucy shook her head and winced in sympathy, and even Ginny winced. Without Christmas, she never would have been able to get away from Umbridge. Tumnus continued, "She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't. She has given me orders to kidnap any human that I find and hand them over to her. You are the first two that I have ever met. I have pretended to be your friend, a kind, innocent Faun who asked you to tea, and I have been waiting for you girls to fall asleep so that I can take you to her." With that, he burst into tears again.

"Enough with the waterworks already!" Ginny yelled over the sounds of his sobs. "You're a great actor, Tumnus, I will give you that. But really, the game is up now. Shut up before I make you!" She whipped out her wand, ready to Stun him if she had to.

"These are real tears, Ginny. So were the last ones," Lucy whispered.

"If I don't tell her, she'll arrest me once she finds out, for she is sure to find out. She'll cut off my tail and my horns and ruin my beautiful hooves and maybe even turn me into stone and I'll be another terrified statue in her terrible castle full of statues!" The faun was howling now. "Her orders were to bring you to her," he repeated.

"But Mr. Tumnus, you won't do that, will you? We must get home." Lucy was pleading. "I am truly sorry, but you can't give us over to the Witch! You mustn't!"

Ginny was preparing herself to cast and Imperious curse on the Faun if she needed to. She had never done it before, and she was only in her fourth year, but Mad-Eye Moody (or at least, the imposter) had taught them all how to. The word was _Imperio_, wasn't it? Al she had to do was raise her wand…

But it didn't come to that. The Faun was speaking again. "I do have to take you home, don't I? that's the trouble with us soft-hearted Fauns; we get too attached. I didn't know what humans were like before now; the Witch said you were all terrible, cruel, forest burning, poaching creatures without a sufficient mind to have feelings or emotions. She, of course, is an exception, or so she says. Of course I can't give you up to the Witch; that much is clear to me. But we now have to leave at once. I can get you back to the lamp-post. Can you find your way back to War Drobe and Spare Oom from there?"

"Yes, of course we can, Mr. Tumnus," Ginny answered. She pulled him aside, pocketing her wand. "Thank you. I suppose I have misjudged you. Whatever the case, I now know that you are a good Faun."

"Lucky for us that you didn't fall asleep. I would have taken you, I think. I - I don't know what I would have done." Mr. Tumnus looked close to tears again.

"Then it is good that you were not faced with that decision. In any event, I think we have found an unexpected friend."

"Yes, you have. We need to go as quickly and as quietly as we can, lest one of her spies see us. Even some of the trees have befriended her." _Trees? _Ginny thought silently. She didn't say anything out loud, though. They had no time to lose.

With that, they left the cave as it was and set off into the cold. Mr. Tumnus had decided not to bring his umbrella; it would be too easily noticed. They ducked and dodged behind trees, nearly running, and staying in the shadows. There was no happy chitchat, and when they reached the lamp-post, they only spoke in whispers,

"Daughters of Eve, can you find your way home now?"

It only took a few seconds to catch a glimpse of daylight and the spare room. "Yes, Mr. Tumnus," Lucy assured him. "I can see the wardrobe door."

"Then you must hurry! Can you ever forgive me for what I was going to do, Ginny and Lucy?" The Faun's voice was trembling slightly.

"Of course!"

Ginny was a little more explicit than her young companion. "We forgave you when we realized you were truly sorry. And I stopped thinking how best to hex you." That drew a small smile from the Faun. "Mr. Tumnus, would it be all right if we came to visit you if we ever returned to Narnia?"

Tumnus's smile grew. "Yes, I think that I would like that." His face darkened. "If she leaves me alone. Farewell, Daughters of Eve. Lucy, may I keep the Handkerchief?"

"Of course you may! And, Mr. Tumnus, I do hope that you don't get into trouble because of us." At that, they ran back to the wardrobe as fast as they could. Ginny shut the door tightly.

"We're back!" Lucy shouted. "We're fine!" They ran into the passage. They were met by the others. When they only responded blankly, Lucy continued. "Weren't you wondering where we were?"

"Lucy, why would we wonder where you were? What are you going on about?" Lucy hated it when Susan tried to act like an adult.

"We have been gone for hours," Ginny said. "I should think you would notice," she added dryly.

"Batty." Edmund taped his head. "Quite crazy."

Ginny shook her head. "You don't understand. We went into another world…" She and Lucy told the others all about Narnia and what had happened there, omitting only the fact that Ginny could do magic.

"Don't be so silly, girls," Susan said. "We were just in there, and you were just in there."

"Oh, but Su, they aren't being silly. They're just making up a story for fun, right, Lu?" Peter asked. "Why shouldn't they?" He smiled at them.

Ginny flushed. "Don't patronize me. You're no older than I am."

Lucy said, "But we aren't making it up. It really is true." Her siblings didn't know what to think, but since she seemed so sincere, they went in and checked the wardrobe. Everybody, including Lucy and Ginny, saw nothing but the solid wood back of the wardrobe.

Ginny looked meaningfully at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and nodded. They nodded in response.

Peter laughed. "Wow, Lu. You really had taken us in there. We half-believed you."

The other three Pevensies waited for the girls' faces to crack into grins. But it didn't happen that way. What happened was that Lucy protested that she was telling the truth, and Peter and Susan told her to drop it. Lucy got red in the face, burst into tears, and ran from the room.

Harry stopped Peter, Susan, and Edmund from following her. "What if she was telling the truth?"

Peter laughed. "You actually believe them?"

Ron stepped forward. "Yes, we do. Where we go to school, anything is possible. And I have grown up with Ginny. I can usually tell when she's lying.

"Yeah? Well, where do you go to school, then?" Peter's tone was bordering on hostile.

"None of your business." Harry answered. "Just give her a break."

"Give her a break? She won't let the stupid joke go!"

Harry was getting a little angry with this narrow-minded boy. Looking back on the confrontation, it reminded him a little of Hermione and Luna Lovegood talking together. "Listen, Peter. You don't want to not believe someone when they are telling the truth. You can lose their friendship in an instant."

"How do you know?"

Really furious now, Harry clenched his right fist. Peter took a step back, obviously thinking that Harry was going to punch him. "See this? Do you see this?" Harry shook his fist at him so that Peter could read the words that had been carved into his hand: _I must not tell lies._ "I got this because I told a real hag of a woman that the greatest villain of all time for our people has virtually risen from the dead. I witnessed it. This man killed my parents and gave me the scar on my forehead. Hardly anybody believes me; they think I'm a real nutter, I will give your sister the benefit of the doubt, because anybody who knows anything about joking lets it go once the joke is up."

Peter stared at him. Then, he shoved past Harry to go to the library. Susan shook her head and followed him, and Edmund went to his sister's room, probably to torment her. Ginny ran down to Lucy's bedroom and stopped him before he could do any harm. Hermione frowned and absently walked down to the library and walked out, carrying a thick volume, which she took into her bedroom. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. "We did what we could, mate. Let's go into our bedroom. We cam duel in there if you want." Harry nodded and followed his friend.

The next day, Harry and Peter were speaking again. However, they didn't speak about their shouting match; that wound was still raw. Lucy, who had been miserable, was still miserable since her brothers and sister still didn't believe her. The fact that Harry, Ron, and Hermione believed her only cheered her slightly, because by now she knew that they were wizards and witches.

Ron and Edmund seemed to be getting along well; they both enjoyed joking and were hardly ever serious. Hermione was still Hermione, reading as often as possible, studying History of Magic - they hadn't taken that O.W.L. yet. Harry marveled at the fact that Hermione had actually brought her book. Susan was very worried about Lucy; afraid that she had either suddenly become very dishonest or had gone insane. Neither was a very happy prospect. This continued until the next rainy day when they decided to play hide-and-seek.

* * *

This was as far as I wanted to go; it was getting kind of long.

Review, review, review please!!


End file.
